Ahora en mi banqueta
by AgenteYumi
Summary: Si el amor es un campo de batalla, conocer a la familia es una guerra mundial. Y más con lo perfeccionistas de la familia Triviño-Tufillo.


De algo deben de servir las vacaciones en familia.  
Decidí intentar ponerme en los converse de Mario Hugo. Algunas referencias son más bien a los fanfics "Ella jamás debe darse cuenta que te gusta", "Yo te diré" y "Ella sí te quiere" (Mrs. Cloud autora de los primeros, yo del otro).  
El árbol genealógico de los Tufillo-Triviño es más hecho a lo que recuerdo que canónicamente. Hasta la fecha no ha habido fan que se aviente todos los episodios con tal de armarlo lo más coherentemente posible. Ahí disculpen los errores genealógicos.

31 minutos no es mío porque no sé qué haría.

* * *

Debe de ser culpa del tren. Sí, lo más seguro.  
Aspiré profundo. Imaginé mi lugar feliz, como ella sugería. Y tuve que volver el estómago una vez más.  
Patana tocó la puerta del baño, preocupada.  
-¿Mario Hugo? Llevas casi todo el viaje ahí dentro.- su voz sonaba un poco angustiada -.¿No quieres que llame a un doctor?  
Aferrándome al excusado, intenté responder.  
-Estoy bien. Sólo es que no estoy acostumbrado a viajar en tren.- gemí, intentando sonar lo más sano posible.  
-En serio.- ofreció-. Si no te sientes cómodo, podemos bajar en la siguiente estación y volver a...  
-¡No, no, quiero hacerlo, en serio, en serio Patanita!  
¡A quién demonios engaño! Nunca en mi vida había estado tan nervioso, ni siquiera en mi primera nota. Hubiera sido buena idea recordar esa nota de no ser que, tan solo recordar el olor a lácteo descompuesto, volví a inclinarme sobre el excusado. Lo único que sentí fue el dolor de no tener ya nada qué expulsar, sin poder realmente deshacerme del ataque de nervios que se había apoderado de mí desde que salimos de la estación, en Santiago.  
La locomotora, al fin, frenó. Con tal de no verme más patético lo que posiblemente ya lo era, intenté arreglarme un poco. Me enjuagué la boca y salí.  
-¿Ves? ¡El tren!- le mentí, tratando de sonreírle un poco.  
-De acuerdo. Vamos por las maletas- sonrió, ahora más tranquila.  
El precio a pagar por tener a la mejor reportera del canal como novia era el tener que llevar todas sus maletas, aunque sólo fuéramos de visita por una semana. Y yo, mientras tanto, iba muy tranquilo con una mochila pequeña. Bien pensado, era lo más fácil del viaje y algo que haría siempre, aunque Patana insistera que era justo que llevara la mitad de las maletas. Lo difícil empezó desde el momento en que reconocí un mercedes-benz color gris. Y unos ojos amarillos.  
-Sobrina. Mario Hugo- nos saludó Tulio. En el auto venía una persona a la que solo conocía por fotos que Patana me había enseñado. Casi no se parecían. Se bajó, muy sonriente y, tras abrazar emotivamente a mi novia, me tendió la mano. Comencé a temblar. Esa era la hora definitiva.  
-Soy Morticia Felicinda, es un gusto por fin conocerte. Patana me ha hablado tanto de tí.  
Miré su mano. La miré a los ojos. Volví a mirar la mano. La sonrisa se le desvaneció del rostro. Algún evento milagroso me recordó que las personas civilizadas suelen darse la mano para saludarse y, aún temblando, realicé la acción.  
-Mucho gusto- balbucí-. Ernesto Felipe Mario Hugo... encantado de conocerlo, Morticia.  
-Ay por favor. Puedes hablarme de tú.- replicó- Bueno, Tulio, por favor, sube las maletas, que nos espera el resto de la familia.  
Tragué saliva. ¿Conocería DE UNA SOLA VEZ a todo el clan Triviño Tufillo?  
Tuve que aferrarme al ala de Patana desde ese momento, mientras intentaba ignorar los "Y por eso me fuí de aquí" que emitía el conductor al obedecer, con extraña docilidad, las órdenes de su hermana. En el trayecto de la estación a la casa de mi suegra, nos fueron preguntando cosas sobre el viaje. No habíamos convenido en hacerlo, pero mentimos sobre el incidente de las náuseas.

No esperaba ver lo que seguía. En realidad, conociendo a Tulio y a su familia, sabía que todo era posible. Tan solo de ver la casona antigua se me fue el aliento. Era la que describían en mis libros de historia, pero más que parecerme hermosa y desconocida, por su valor como patrimonio, me pareció tan aterradora, porque solo en ese momento entendí la posición de Patana respecto a mí, no solo en el canal y como celebridad, sino también en Titirilquén. Afuera y en perfecto orden militar, estaba formada toda la familia. Apenas descender del auto, mi compañero me dijo, al oído.  
-Más te vale no hacer ninguna tontería mientras estés aquí, que no solo está en juego tu reputación, también la mía.  
-¿Y sólo por eso viniste, Tulio?- le repliqué.  
-Claro, no tienes idea de lo mucho que me perjudicaría algo que saliera mal. Sería algo muy_ inflable_.  
Tras los muchos abrazos y besos que recibió la pajarita verde, todos, de inmediato, voltearon a verme. Era un festival de rayas y yo volvía a sentirme muy, muy mareado.  
-Querida familia, él es mi pololo, Mario Hugo- me presentó, muy sonriente. Todos de nuevo me tendieron la mano y comenzaron a saludarme, con cierta frialdad.  
-Vamos para adentro- habló Vespertina Tufillo- Deben de estar muy cansados.  
Pensé que por el momento la estaba librando bien. Incluso me sirvieron un vaso con agua, volvieron a preguntarnos sobre el viaje, bromeamos un poco, sirvieron un poco de comida, para picar en lo que estaba listo el almuerzo. Y entonces, comenzó la batalla (así fue como recordé porqué reporteo cosas que están en mi casa y no hago reportes de guerra).  
-Y díganos, joven- fue Polifema quien tomó la palabra- ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que trabaja en el noticiero de mi sobrino?  
-S...seis años. Empecé...  
-...Con una maravillosa nota, ya sabes, con la que nos enteramos de donde estaba trabajando el tío Tulio- añadió Patana, apresudaramente.- La llegada de la crema.  
-...pagando porque pusieran al aire mi nota.- no pude evitar aclarar. Todos levantaron una ceja, no muy sorprendidos.  
-Pero ahora ya recibe sueldo- mi novia me dedicó una mirada asesina- Así empiezan todos ¿Verdad, Tío?  
-La verdad, no. A Bodoque yo tuve que pagarle para que quisiera hacer la primer nota verde.  
-Gracias por aclararlo, Tío Tulio.- rodó los ojos- Mario Hugo tuvo su propia sección en el programa por un tiempo, de todos modos.  
De nuevo comenzaba a temblar, como un perro espantadizo. El segundo ataque llegaría pronto. Tuve que hacer fuerza por no dejar escapar el agua. Y otro mucho más grande para evitar salir corriendo a la estación, dejando mi mochila y, sobre todo, a ella, atrás.  
-¿Y cómo es que conociste a Patana?- mi suegra intentó ayudarme, sonriendo.  
-Me pagó para que le cediera una nota de un asalto en vivo. Y se la cedí.  
Pero en vez de freírme a mí con la vista, algunas mujeres corrieron a abrazar a Patana y otras a amenazar a Tulio.  
-¡Tenías UN solo trabajo, Tulio!- lo regañó su hermana-. Tenías que cuidar de tu sobrina ¡Y lo primero que haces es dejarla ir a reportear un peligrosísimo asalto!  
-¡Mario Hugo fue el que la dejó ir!- intentó defenderse. Patana, entre los dos, hizo _facepalm_  
-¡Pues si ella me hubiera sonreído como ese día, aunque no me hubiera pagado, yo no le hubiera dado la nota, sino el mundo enterito!- rematé.. Toda su familia soltó, al unísono, un "awww". Ella se sonrojó, sin poder sonreír mucho. Saboree mi primer triunfo.  
Pasamos a la mesa y, mientras intentaba recordar como se usaban los cubiertos, de acuerdo a Titanic (un gusto culposo, debo admitir), llegó el tercer ataque.  
-¿Donde creciste, Mario Hugo?- inquirió alguno de los tíos. Casio, Nicasio o Ninicasio, no sé.  
-En una verdulería. Me criaron un zapallo y una zanahoria.  
Comencé a oír susurros. Seguramente se habían olvidado de que era un perro y podía escuchar todo lo que dijeran. Los susurros llegaron al abuelo, Tulio padre. Este dejó caer la cuchara sobre el plato.  
-¡¿Que él qué?! ¡Mi abuelo, Conrado Triviño no peleó en la Batalla de Titirilquén para que su tatara tatara nieta salga con el hijo de unas frutas!  
-¡No eran fruta, eran verdura!- repliqué, lo más tranquilo posible. La tía Polifema fue la primera en dedicarme una mirada de desdén, ante mi respuesta.  
-¿Así que a esto se fue Patana de aquí?- masculló, por lo bajo. Vespertina intentó calmarla.- No, Vespertina, no. En serio, sobrina, no esperaba que estuvieras tan desesperada.- me señaló, con la palma abierta-. Y además, es de fuera. Ya sabemos lo que pasa luego.- miró a Morticia, quien palideció de pronto.  
-¡Pues ustedes se la han pasado alejando a cuanto muchacho se ha acercado, así que qué esperaban!- explotó, al fin. La miré, herido de muerte por sus palabras.- Mario Hugo, yo... ¡No quise decir eso, no te vayas!  
Dejé la mesa, preferible salir huyendo a discutir con ella y terminar de hundirme ante su familia. Me dirigí al jardín, donde un castaño enorme proyectaba su sombra. Decidí sentarme en sus raíces, hasta calmarme. Fue Tulio y no Patana el primero en acercarse.  
-¿Y qué, por eso te fuiste del pueblo?- suspiré.  
-Creo que ahora entiendo porqué Patana también se fue del pueblo, Mario Hugo, fue por la misma razón que Morticia, cuando tenía su edad.  
-¿Entonces porqué volvió?- me miró fijo y terminé de comprender todo-. Claro, ahora entiendo porqué no les cae en gracia que no sea de aquí. Nunca pensé que sería tan difícil salir con Patana, más allá de que yo no le interesaba ni un poquito. Somos muy diferentes, ella tiene un gran apellido respaldándola, es mucho mejor que yo como periodista. Y yo...- miré mis patas- No tengo nada para ofrecerle, sólo mírame.  
Tuve que pellizcarme discretamente para ver si no soñaba que el muy irascible Tulio Triviño me había pasado un brazo alrededor de los hombros.  
-Tienes mucho para ofrecerle que otros no hubieran sabido darle. Tal vez no sea lo más importante, que es lo material, pero sí pequeñeces como tu respeto y admiración. Además que no la quieres por lo que ella representa, sino por ser lo que es, aunque sea una niña-mujer desobediente.  
Me levanté y regresé al comedor, donde aún seguían regañando a Patana, quien estaba casi al borde de las lágrimas, al verse sola y sin poderse defender. Su madre había intentado también salir al quite, sin mucho éxito.  
-Tal vez haya tipos más altos, más inteligentes y quizá más encantadores, pero Patanita me eligió _a mí, _así como soy- dije, apenas sentarme al lado de ella, tomando su mano-. Los reto a que encuentren a alguien que la quiera como yo. Nadie va a luchar más por verla sonreír que quien intentó por tanto tiempo que esa sonrisa le perteneciera, se los prometo.  
El clan entero se quedó callado. Mi querida novia me miró, agradecida. El primero en reaccionar fue justamente Tulio padre. Se levantó, atravesó todo el espacio que había desde su asiento hasta el nuestro.  
-Te juzgamos mal. No pensamos que fueras tan valiente, como mi abuelo Conrado.- se llevó la mano al pecho, con ese gesto tan típico que había visto en el tío y su sobrina-. Así espero que cuides de mi nieta querida.  
No supe qué responder. Patana lo abrazó.  
-Gracias, abuelo.

El resto de la semana fue sobre ruedas. Pude conocer muchos lugares y conocí las historias que no aparecían en mis libros (Quizá luego les haga alguna nota hermosa y desconocida), ví fotos de Patana cuando era niña. A la hora de la despedida hasta me hicieron algunos regalitos. Era extraño sentirme parte de una familia, pero me gustaba y mucho.  
Tulio fue quien se ofreció para llevarnos de vuelta a casa.  
-Te dije que iba a estar bien.  
Ella permaneció seria.  
-No quise decir... eso en la comida. No de esa forma. Nunca pensé que habría alguien tan valiente como para olvidar lo difícil que es mi familia y seguir conmigo.  
Puedo pagar cualquier precio por estar con ella, al parecer. Quise inclinarme a darle un beso.  
-¡Más tranquilos, jovencitos, que sólo suman 42 años entre los dos!- se quejó su tío.  
-Bueno, en el siguiente descanso de invierno te toca conocer a mis perros, Patanita.  
-¡¿Qué?!

* * *

Nota:  
1- Lo del castaño es referencia a 100 años de soledad, el árbol que tienen en el patio los Buendía, por establecer una analogía. En la familia Buendía las mujeres no se casaban, porque la familia se dedica a espantarles pretendientes o ellas mismas los espantan (Amaranta con Pietro Crespi y el General Gerineldo, Meme es separada trágicamente del padre de su hijo). Las únicas que se casan son Úrsula y Remedios.  
2- No soy fan de Arjona realmente, pero lo único que se me podía ocurrir de título era con la canción "casa de locos".


End file.
